Frenz
Frenz Stone Cutter was one of the founding Hunter. He currently is the Guardian of Bardia and with his Stone Cutters Axe he vanquishes any foe. Biography First Era He was created by Gilban in the beggining of the NevenTale (Year 1). As the result he had no parents, but Gilban has created another half for him, a beatufil woman named Melitta . They both lived in Dyrugia. He was a good husband working as a woodcutter. The entire first Era, till the Great Seal, he mastered the ways of swinging an axe. In year 490 he was the most famous chopper in the whole continent. He had twenty sons, however not all of them were immortal. After all his hard days of work he could afford buying an Adamantium Axe, which would always stay sharp and could cut through anything. The axe has been bound with his soul so if anyone tried stealing it, the axe would return to the owner. Unfortunately, after he acquired the axe in Orinheim , he couldn't wait to see how it would cut the trees. He went into a mine and tried cutting a granite block in half. Upon splitting the block in two pieces a small stone debris pierced his left eye. Unfortunately for him, all his life he had never studied magic and at that moment he was unable to regenerate. From this day forth, he had to wear an eye patch over his left eye hole - but on the other hand, he had earnt himself a famous epithet the "Stone Cutter" and the Adamant Axe was known as the "Stone Cutters Axe ". After losing his eye he traveled back to his home city - Falrok in Dyrugia, to carry on with his life. After the Great Seal The Stone Cutter continued to cut trees, he has reached tranquility. However he didn't know that everything was going to change. The fact that Gilban dissapeared from the world hasn't shocked him, at all. Everything changed when Tyadi started rushing into the world. When the first sistysens formed, he could defeat them easily and no one in Falrok was allarmed. Unfortunately in year 518 the Fleevas started appearing around the world literally out of nowhere, and while he was away deep in the Falrok Grove his house got attacked. His wife has been killed along with his youngest son Ferenz. For one year he stood in the city of Falrok, protecting the land from monsters. When he heard that the arch mage Amadon is setting up a brotherhood of warriors who are going to protect the land, he immediately left for Eldelia, where the senate members were setting up the Hunter Association. Once he arrived in the city of Elda he got a warm greeting, as people hoped that the great Stone Cutter might make a great warrior. He received an offer, to lead the Hunters in the land of Dyrugia, thus to become the first Guardian of the Dyrugia. He turned down the offer, saying that his heart would crumble if he was to see the death place of his wife. After hearing this, Amadon on behalf of the Nevenian Senate appointed him as the Guardian of Bardia, and to this day the Stone Cutter leads the Bardian Hunters to victory. Category:Lore Category:Notable Hunters